1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a SMC sheet (sheet molding compound sheet) and a method for manufacturing it.
2. Description of Related Art
As a SMC sheet, a sheet is known in which glass short fiber or the like is distributed in a sheet material body made of uncured thermosetting resin. The SMC sheet subjected to press forming or the like is widely used in composite materials for manufacturing housing associated components, automobile associated components, and other industrial components.
Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication no. 2-34308 discloses a method of manufacturing an exterior component for an automobile excellent in outer appearance by using a SMC sheet in which glass short fiber is distributed in a sheet material body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2002-515080 discloses a method of manufacturing a SMC sheet in which glass fiber is cut and distributed onto an unsaturated polyester resin layer on a carrier film and the thus obtained sheet is laid over another unsaturated polyester resin coated carrier film.